deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vega VS Baraka
See my previous fight Vega_Baraka_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Vega_vs_baraka.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Baraka_VS_Vega_(by_DoomFest).png|DoomFest VegaVSBaraka.png|MagicRock Baraka_vs_vega_by_cosmoboissy-d99htq7.jpg|Cosmoboissy (DeviantArt) Vega vs Baraka.png|Arceusdon Vega VS Baraka Thumbnail.jpeg|DeathBattleDude Vega vs Baraka is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 15th episode of season 1 and also the season finale. Description It's a battle between Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. Not to mention, beauty and the beast. Which opponents claw is sharper? Interlude Wiz: It's the ultimate battle of beauty and the beast. Boomstick: Vega, the Spanish Ninja Wiz: And Baraka, server to Shao Kahn. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Vega Wiz: Known not only for his obsession with beauty, but also for the claw he wields and his unique fighting techniques. Boomstick: Tell me where he got that mask! Wiz: Born to a privileged noble family in Spain, their status dwindled, causing Vega's mother to remarry for financial security. Boomstick: Vega studied bullfighting, a cultural tradition. He then went to Japan and learned ninjutsu, a style he believed meshed well with his natural grace and agility. ' Wiz: Combining bullfighting with ninjutsu, Vega went into an underground cage fighting circuit, and quickly became one of the best. But things didn't go so well for him later on. '''Boomstick: Damn straight. His gargoyle of a step dad murdered his mom all because is that he thought she had no respect for him. ' Wiz: Returning the favor, Vega murdered his step dad. The incident warped his mind, and he developed a dual personality: honorable nobleman during the day, sadistic murderer during the night. It also triggered Vega's obsession with beauty as a wonderful trait, as well as his belief that ugliness is something evil that should be purged. '''Boomstick: How's that for an origin story? Vega: I find your suffering exquisite. Wiz: In the history of the Street Fighter universe, Vega is undoubtedly one of the fastest and most agile and is skilled at climbing walls. Boomstick: And with that speed, it makes a perfect ingredient for slice and dice cake. His steel claws on his gauntlets can easily cut through the human body and almost anything else except for metals. He only wears a mask to protect his beautiful face. Wiz: But his most hated thing might just be his greatest advantage: he despises ugly people. Boomstick: It was because of step daddy right? Wiz: Yes. When he's faced with an ugly combatant, there's not a chance that he'll go easy on them. Boomstick: Despite all of this, he's not really the best of the best. Wiz: Vega lacks durability and defense and sometimes his vanity can get the better of him. Still, if there is anything he's good at, it's fighting. Vega: The heart and soul are meaningless to me. I believe only in beauty. Baraka Wiz: Cruel and unpredictable, Baraka comes from the dimension Outworld. He belongs to a race of nomadic mutants called the Tarkata. Boomstick: Like most members of his race, Baraka possesses long blades extending from his forearms. Wiz: He prefers to use his blade over his hands. Boomstick: And I don't blame him. There's always something special killing someone with a blade. Remember that last death battle? ' Wiz: Yes. Good lord. He is a loyal servant to Shao Kahn himself. '''Boomstick: The guy is also well adapted to Silat and Hung Gar. His metal claws can cut through the human flesh so easily. ' Wiz: So vicious and cruel, he once had a fatality that was announced to gory for Mortal Kombat. 'Boomstick: I can only imagine what '(Gets interrupted) Wiz: He sliced through his opponents stomach and watched them spill their innings. '''Boomstick: *BLEAAAUUGGGGHHHHH* Wiz: Baraka has high strength, speed, and stamina. Not to mention, his senses are much better than an ordinary human. His sense of smell is incredibly strong. Boomstick: Also, Baraka can somehow shoot fire balls coming from his claws called the Blade Spark. ' Wiz: But that's not all of his moves. '''Boomstick: He has the move called the blade spin, which is exactly what you'd think. He's also got blade charge, and the blade swipe. ' Wiz: The Chop Chop lets him chop through his foes as rapidly as he likes. He can also use midair combos and somehow turn into a vulture, but lets ignore that. '''Boomstick: The only problem is, well, he has a lot of problems. His special combos leave him wide open to an attacker and prefers going crazy and slash everyone who gets in his way. And, may god help him. Ugly would be the word to describe him, and even lost to Johnny Cage. Wiz: If he doesn't hit his opponents, it gives his opponents the upper hand, leaving him vulnerable. Boomstick: But remove all that and look at him! Baraka: Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty; I honor his will. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a claw battle! Location: Ancient Prison. Status: Still intact, but in poor condition. Target: ??? Location: Who cares. Date: Unknown. Tasked by Shao Kahn, Baraka was informed to bring an opponent worthy enough to challenge Kahn. Vega is shown in another room, taking down all the armed soldiers. He then sees Baraka walk into the room and jumps on the ceiling. Baraka catches the scent of Vega. His blades come out. So do Vega's. Baraka: Whoever you are, come out now! Vega jumps off the ceiling and tries to hit Baraka. Baraka dodges and the two clash claws. Vega: Who the hell are you? Baraka: I am Baraka, servant to Shao Kahn. Vega: Get out of my way punk, or this could be painful. FIGHT! (Cue: Devil May Cry - Public Enemy ) Baraka uses Blade Spin and spins so fast that he loses control. Vega dodges and jumps on the wall. Baraka stops spinning and tries to stab Vega. Vega jumps off the wall and Baraka's claw is stuck. Vega grabs Baraka, frees him, and smashes him to the wall. Baraka: Ouch! Alright, no fooling around. Baraka uses Blade Spark. Vega dodges again. Vega runs out of the room and hides. Baraka tries to pick up Vega's scent. Baraka: Come out, come out where ever you are. Vega silently comes out. Baraka turns around and uses Blade Spark. Vega runs up the wall and decides to slash Baraka's chest. Baraka: Ah, I see. Baraka runs up to Vega and tries to stab his face. Vega grabs Baraka's blade and kicks him in the face. Vega: That was a mistake. For the fun of it, Vega and Baraka try to slash each other. Vega gets on the ground and knocks Baraka off his feet. Then he tries to stab him. Baraka gets up immediately and jumps in the air. He decides to do a blade spin in the air. Vega counters Baraka with his blades. Baraka makes one lucky shot and makes a wound in Vega's chest. Vega trembles to the ground in pain. Baraka is still spinning and once more decides to go for the head. Vega once again reacts quickly, grabs Baraka's hand and Vega throws Baraka to the ground. Vega then stabs Baraka through the chest and once more smashes him to the ground. The two fighters are on their last legs. Vega blows on his claws. Vega: Don't mind me. I'm just warming up. Baraka: Humph. (Cue: Kevin Macleod - The Descent ) They both slowly walk to each other, step by step. They then go for it and enter combat. The slash and slash and slash until Vega gets down, kicks Baraka in the groin, and stabs his eyeballs and takes them out. Baraka: *''ROAR!*'' Baraka is in panic and slices where ever. Vega eventually jumps on the ceiling and pins Baraka to the ground. Vega then stabs through Baraka's throat and rips his head off. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Oh my god. Wiz: Vega and Baraka outclassed each other in different ways. But Baraka's unpredictability and senses only got him so far. Boomstick: You'd think Baraka's long-range advantage would've given him the upper hand, but Vega could dodge easily thanks to his ninja skills. ''' Wiz: There is not a chance in hell that Vega would go easy on Baraka. And because Vega realized that Baraka was to dangerous to mess around with, Vega ended Baraka. '''Boomstick: Looks like Baraka just never clawed up with Vega. Wiz: The winner is Vega. Next Time IGNOSAURUS VS INDOMINUS-REX Advantages and Disadvantages VEGA ''' Much faster Stealth was countered by Baraka's senses Bad durability Agility and speed held up for the most part There's not a chance Vega would go easy on Baraka Almost got killed due to torturing Baraka Outclasses Baraka in close-range combat Was outclassed in long-range combat, but Vega can dodge '''BARAKA Much stronger and durable Unpredictability only got him so far Senses countered Vega's stealth Preferred to go berserk on Vega Outclasses Vega in long-range combat Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:TOGYSITPL Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant